


Out of your Depth

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Doggy Style, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, ba dum pshhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 12: pet play ]“No, it’s not that. I’ve never done this before, but- but if this is what you’re into, then we’ll give it a fuckin’ whirl.”





	Out of your Depth

**Author's Note:**

> I am.... so damn tired.........

“Is this... too much?” Gavin asks. “Because if it is, we don’t- we can just forget about this shit.”

Gavin shuffles in place, clearly second guessing himself.

Hank sighs, moving closer and squeezing Gavin’s hand.

“No, it’s not that. I’ve never done this before, but- but if this is what you’re into, then we’ll give it a fuckin’ whirl.”

An appreciative smile grows on Gavin’s face.

“Thank you.”

“Keep in mind, you’re gonna have to walk me through this a bit.”

He scoffs. “I mean, it’s _pet play.”_

“Yeah, I get the idea, you little shit. But what the fuck does that mean? How far we goin’ with this?”

Gavin thinks for a moment, pondering the questions. Then he takes out a box from his closet, putting it on the bed and taking something out.

“Alright, ground rules.” He holds up a black collar. “When this is on, we’re in a scene. My safe word is ‘red,’ like a stop light.”

“Makes sense.”

“The rest of this-“ He slides the box towards Hank. “You can feel free to use. I only got shit I enjoy in here anyways.”

Peering inside the box, Hank finds a clutter of objects, some he recognizes, and others he couldn’t even guess the purpose of. Gavin’s collection of sex toys.

“Holy fuck,” Hank mutters.

“In general, you can treat me like your pet. Order me around, make me do humiliating things, whatever. I don’t like piss kinks, so none of that please.”

Hank feels a little out of his depth, but he nods.

“I also like humiliation and praise, choking, spanking, bondage, and pain play as a whole. Probably want to keep it simple for our first time, though.”

“Agreed. I don’t even know how to use half this stuff.”

Gavin grabs the box and puts it on the floor beside the foot of the bed.

“We can save that for a different time, then. Is there anything you’d want to do?”

“...I- I got no fuckin’ idea.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Hank sits heavily on the bed, rubbing over his face and considering.

“We seriously don’t have to do this,” Gavin reminds him. “Completely up to you.”

“I know.”

Hank takes another moment to think before deciding.

“Hand over the collar. Let’s do this.”

It’s placed in his hand. Gavin gets to his knees in front of him, his neck bared for easier access

Hank’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Startin’ to understand why people might like this.”

The collar is clipped carefully around Gavin’s neck. It’s tight, but not overly so.

“That okay?”

“Yes, Master,” Gavin responds, and Hank feels like the breath has been knocked out of his lungs.

“Jesus _Christ.”_

He pets through Gavin’s hair, and the man’s eyes flutter closed.

Well, he’s come this far. Might as well go all in.

“Take your clothes off,” he says with as much authority as he can muster.

Gavin scrambled to his feet, pulling his clothes off in a hurry. They’re dropped into a pile on the floor. 

To Hank’s slight surprise, Gavin’s already half hard.

He can’t help but look Gavin up and down, admittedly loving the sight before him. Gavin seems almost embarrassed as he does so.

“What, got a problem with me looking over what’s mine?”

Gavin blushes, biting down on his lip.

“Come back over and kneel.”

In seconds, Gavin is in front of Hank once again, his eyes immediately going to Hank’s crotch.

“Eager, huh?”

“Y-yes, Master. Can I please suck you off?”

“If you’re that desperate, sure-“

Hank’s barely finished the word before Gavin is unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out.

His mouth closes around Hank’s dick, and the older man moans. One of his hands settles in Gavin’s hair, the other fisted in the bed sheets.

Gavin’s given him a blowjob before, but he seems even more eager than usual as he licks and sucks at Hank’s cock.

“Shit, you’re so good. Fucking perfect.”

Gavin lets out a muffled moan, the hand not pumping Hank’s dick clutching the fabric of his pant leg.

Hank stops him, Gavin whining as he’s pulled away.

“I’m gonna blow my load way too early if you keep that up,” Hank explains. He pats the bed beside him. “Sit up here.”

Gavin sits down, then waits for more instruction.

“Uh. Get on your hands and knees.”

That, too, Gavin does, moving towards the center of the bed as he gets on all fours. His ass is stuck out purposefully.

Lube is retrieved from the drawer Hank knows Gavin puts it in. He puts it in his pocket for later.

Hank kneels on the bed behind Gavin, spreading Gavin’s ass cheeks. He gets an eyeful of Gavin’s asshole before he’s licking over it.

“M-Master, yes, please-“

The sentence is cut off with a moan as Hank’s tongue plunges inside. Gavin’s ass clenches, then relaxes.

Hank teases Gavin’s asshole, pushing in and out of it. 

He pulls back to open the lube, spreading it over his fingers. The first one enters fairly easily, as does the second a minute after. Gavin’s a moaning mess as Hank stretches him open, moving his hips back against Hank.

Gavin’s hand moves towards his own cock, earning him a hard smack to the ass that makes him yelp.

“Don’t be a naughty boy, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Hank feels weird saying it, but the whine Gavin lets out at the words pushes him on.

“Are you going to be naughty, Gavin?”

“N-no! I’ll be good, Master! I promise!”

He pushes a third finger inside. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Hank keeps a leisurely pace, fucking Gavin open lazily. Gavin seems impatient, but doesn’t complain.

The man cries out as Hank’s fingers brush against his prostate.

At that, Hank pulls his fingers out. Gavin makes a sound of disappointment, but is silent besides that.

“Don’t worry, you’ve been good. I’ll give you what you need.”

He warms more lube in his hand, then spreads it over his dick. 

The head presses against Gavin’s stretched asshole. He pushes in gradually, groaning at the feeling of Gavin’s tight hole.

He pauses as he bottoms out, both of them needing a moment to adjust.

“You feels so fuckin’ good, Gav.”

Hank sets a slow pace as he begins to fuck Gavin, hands gripping his waist tightly.

“Fuck me harder, Master.” Gavin begs.

Obliging the request, Hank fucks Gavin faster and harder. Gavin clenches his hands in the sheets, moaning loudly as his ass is pounded.

He finds the perfect angle that makes Gavin gasp and roll his hips back. Each time he thrusts back into that spot, he can hear Gavin’s whines and moans getting more frequent.

”M-Master, please, I’m so close!”

Hank bites at the skin of Gavin’s shoulder, just hard enough to bruise.

Gavin cums completely untouched, his legs trembling as Hank continues to fuck him.

It only takes another minute before Hank is pushed over the edge himself, filling Gavin’s ass with his cum. 

He pulls out as the waves of his orgasm fade, his limbs turning to jelly. His clothes are sweaty, the bed drenched in their ejaculate, but he collapses beside Gavin anyways.

Once he’s caught his breath, Hank says, “That was... interesting.”

“Good interestin’, or bad interestin’?” Gavin half-mumbles.

“Good interesting. Definitely.”


End file.
